sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Sonic X Issue 39
Sonic X | current = #39 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 38 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 40 }} *$2.65 |publisher= Archie Comics |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = Ian Flynn |pencils = Steven Butler |inks = Terry Austin |letters = Phil Felix |colors = Jason Jensen |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Mike Pellerito |editorinchief = Victor Gorelick |specialthanks = To Kristin Parcell and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing }} Archie Sonic X Issue 39 is the thirty-ninth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in November 2008. Official solicitation :"Big Trouble in Little Station Square, Part Two": Look out below! Vectorzilla is on a rampage – or is he? When a super-sized Bokkun shows up to save the day, things go from bad to worse! It's up to Sonic and Espio to find the cure before G.U.N. steps in. It's all the action and laughs you've come to expect from SONIC X, and then some! '' Featured stories Big Trouble in Little Station Square! Part Two * '''Writer: 'Ian Flynn * Pencils: 'Steven Butler * '''Inks: 'Terry Austin * 'Colors: '''Jason Jensen * '''Letters: '''Phil Felix * '''Editor & Managing editor: 'Mike Pellerito * 'Editor-in-Chief: 'Victor Gorelick * 'Special thanks to: '''Kristin Parcell and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing Synopsis Mister Stewart is evacuating the school to protect the students from the rampaging Vector. Sonic forces Dr. Kai Narasu to reveal that the mutagen made Vector swell up to an enormous size. Espio knows an ancient ninja remedy that could help Vector. Sonic and Espio set off to acquire the remedy, while Charmy is put in charge of guarding Dr. Narasu and Hector Dragg. Hector easily distracts Charmy by pointing away and asking "''What's that?", and the S.O.N.I.C.X. members escape. Doctor Eggman sees this as an opportunity to make himself a hero to Station Square by sending another giant monster to defeat Vector. Sonic launches himself onto Vector's headphones to tell him that he needs to stop moving. Vector is then attacked by Super Megatized Bokkun, who is the same size as him, as Sonic and Espio continue their task of finding the remedy. Sonic and Espio arrive at the pharmacy. A confused Sonic notices that Espio has decided to use aspirin and argues that it isn't ancient. Espio proves that it is, but Sonic says there are no ninjas in Greece. G.U.N. fighter planes prepare an attack on Vector and Bokkun. Sonic launches himself up to Vector's level and throws the aspirin in his mouth, which causes him to shrink back to normal size. Bokkun is then attacked by the fighter planes away from Station Square. Vector feels fine and Charmy is warned not to play with medicine. Mr. Stewart gives the kids a second recess, also wanting to find out how Sonic saved the day. Meanwhile, Bokkun is bandaged up by Eggman and his hench-bots and the Organizer scolds Dr. Narasu and Hector. Appearances '''Characters: *Bocoe *Bokkun *Chaotix **Charmy Bee **Espio the Chameleon **Vector the Crocodile *Christopher Thorndyke *Danny *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Frances *Mister Stewart *S.O.N.I.C.X. **Captain Westwood **Doctor Kai Narasu **Hector Dragg *Sonic the Hedgehog Locations: *Earth **Dr. Eggman's Fortress **Station Square Vehicles: *Egg Mobile Trivia *At the end of the story, the comic book writer mentions how medicine isn't a toy when Charmy attempts to take the aspirin. Category:Sonic X issues